That 70's Finale
by LedZepGrl
Summary: This is a one shot, something I wrote a long time ago, before the finale aired for That 70's Show. It's how I wished the last episdoe had gone.


That's 70's Finale

SCENE 1- FORMAN BASEMENT

After Kitty's announcement about Eric coming home, the remaining gang sat in the basement, waiting. Hyde sat in his usual chair, Jackie and Fez sat on the couch holding hands, and Donna sat in the lawn chair. Donna looked over at Fez and Jackie holding hands, and made a face.

"I still can't believe your dating the king of perverts," Donna said.

"I don't mind. It gives me yet another reason to hate her," Hyde said, while staring straight ahead at the TV.

Jackie shot Hyde a dirty look. "Why don't you go back and try to find your ex-whore," Jackie said.

"She wasn't a whore, she was a stripper. There's a difference," Hyde said.

"Same thing, they're both easy," Jackie shot back. Hyde just bit his tongue and continued to stare at the TV.

Jackie then turned her attention to Donna. "So lumberjack, now that Eric is coming home, does that change your plans about going back to school?"

"Absolutely not. Eric and I aren't even together. I don't care if he wants to marry me. I'm leaving this town. I am going to school."

The door to the basement opened, and all four looked up eagerly, to find Kelso standing at the door.

"Michael!" Jackie yelled.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Jackie jumped off the couch and ran up to him to give him a hug. "Jeez Jackie, do you still want my body? Cuz you can't have it. Brooke and I are working on our relationship, and now we're doing it regularly. Who knows, maybe I'll marry her."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't want your body Michael. I'm just happy to see you. We've missed you. It hasn't been the same since you left."

"She's right, you son of a bitch!" Fez yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Well that's what I heard. I guess you all went crazy after I left, huh? I mean, I don't blame you, not seeing my good looks every day. But once I heard Jackie and Fez got together, I had to come right away to straighten things out. Oh yea, Eric's coming home too, right?"

Jackie stared at Kelso than narrowed her eyes at him. "Why is it that every time I'm happy, someone has to ruin it? When I was happy dating you, Michael, you cheated on me. When I was happy dating Steven, he cheated on me AND married a hooker,"

"Stripper," Hyde interjected.

"WHATEVER!" Jackie screamed. "And now that I am happy with Fez, you have to come here and try to break it up because you don't approve? Why can't I be happy for once?"

Jackie then ran out of the basement. Kelso took her seat next to Fez on the couch. He stretched his arms over the back of the couch and propped his feet on the table in front of him.

"Yup, she still wants my body."

SCENE 2 - JACKIE'S BEDROOM

Jackie sat on the edge of her bed, holding the Led Zeppelin t-shirt Steven had given her as a gift when they were still dating. It was the only gift Steven had ever given her, but it had meant so much to her. It came from his heart. She still wore the shirt to bed almost every night. She started to cry as she though about the happy moments of her and Steven's relationship. She heard her door open, but didn't bother to look up.

"Please Fez, I really want to be alone right now," Jackie said.

"It's me," she heard Donna say.

"Hi. You can come in. It's ok."

Donna was quiet for a few minutes as she sat on the edge of the bed with Jackie. "Why did you run out? I'm sure Kelso didn't mean anything by what he said. He really is home to see Eric. I'm the one who called him and told him he was coming home. You have to come back to the Forman's. We're about to all be together again for the first time in a year."

"It's not the same Donna. And it never will be again," Jackie said quietly.

Donna was quiet as she contemplated what Jackie had said. "You're right, and it sucks. I'm terrified of Eric coming home. I'm terrified of what he's going to say to me, what I'm going to say to him."

Jackie looked at Donna with tears in her eyes. "Donna, what am I doing? I don't love Fez. I don't want to be with him. He was just…comfort. He's been there for me this past year when no one else was. I love him, but as a best friend. I still love Steven. What do I do?"

"You need to talk to Hyde. Otherwise you could be miserable for the rest of your life."

Jackie smiled at Donna. "You should take your own advice. Don't be scared to talk to Eric when he comes home. Or you could be miserable for the rest of your life too. There's a reason you stayed with him after he left you at the alter, and why you stayed home from school to be with him. You love him. I'll talk to Steven if you promise to talk to Eric when he comes home."

Donna hugged Jackie. "It's a deal."

Jackie then groaned. "What am I going to do about Fez? I mean, you know it's always been his dream to be with me."

Donna smiled. "I don't think he'll have a problem getting over it. He is the King of Perverts after all!"

"Thanks for always being there for me Donna."

"No problem. We're best friends, we've been through a hell of a lot together. Now, let's get back to the Forman's."

SCENE 3 - FORMAN KITCHEN

Red sat at the table in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking a beer while Kitty furiously stirred cake batter.

"Kitty, what is your problem?"

Kitty continued to stir furiously before she answered Red's question. "I can't do this Red. I can't. I can't move to Florida. Especially now that Eric is coming home!"

Red stared at Kitty, shocked, before he answered her. "Are you serious? You want to stay here? Retire here?"

"Oh Red! There are so many memories here! And my babies, all of them, are still here! I want to watch them get married, have kids…."

"Kitty, you know it's too late. Plus, when we decided to move to Florida, you knew Eric would be coming home. You knew all this stuff when we made the decision to leave."

"I know Red, but making the decision was so much easier than really leaving."

"I'll tell you what Kitty. It's too late to go back on all this now. The house has already been sold, and we already found a nice place to live in Florida. Give it a year. After a year, if your still not happy, I promise we can come back."

"Oh great. If you losers are going to Florida, where do you expect me to stay?"

"Laurie!" Kitty screamed. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Laurie? What are you doing here?" Red asked.

"Well, when I got the news that Eric was coming home, and that you guys were moving to Florida, I decided I should come back to see you two off and to see my little brother. Then I heard my husband was dating that bitch Jackie, so I decided to come home and straighten shit out."

Red nearly choked on his beer after hearing the last part of Laurie's explanation. "Husband? You came back for your foreign husband? Are you trying to give me another heart attack Laurie? I should shove my foot up your ass for that one!"

"Laurie? You really want to settle down?" Kitty laughed nervously. "Have you been through all the boys already?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "No mom. I just decided that it's time to settle down and raise a family, and I figured what the hell, I'm already married, why not just come back for him?"

Fez and Kelso came walking up from the basement at that moment, eager to see when the cupcakes would be ready. Jackie and Donna entered from the sliding door at that same moment. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Laurie standing in the kitchen.

"Fezzy! I'm back for you!" Laurie shouted. Then she ran over to Fez and planted a kiss on his lips. When they parted, Fez looked over at Jackie.

"Ayi!"

SCENE 4 - FORMAN LIVING ROOM

Jackie couldn't believe her luck. It had taken all her self-control not to scream when she saw Laurie standing in the Forman kitchen, announcing that she was back for Fez. Her timing couldn't have been better. She had squeezed Donna's hand and given her a huge smile. She had then walked into the living room, hoping that Fez would follow her in. Fez followed Jackie into the living room about two minutes later.

"My goddess, I am so sorry. Don't you worry, I will get this all straightened out, I will get the divorce that we never got before…"

"Fez. Stop. It's ok. I…I want you to be with Laurie."

Fez looked at Jackie like she was crazy. "You spent all this time trying to get me, confessing your love for me, and now you're telling me to stay with whorey Laurie? What is the deal woman?"

Jackie gave Fez a sad smile. "Fez, would you hate me forever if I told you I'm still in love with Steven?"

Fez looked at Jackie for what seemed like ages before he replied back. "No. In fact I figured you were. What you and Hyde had was special. What me and you have is…friendship."

Jackie gave Fez a hug. "Fez, what we have is special too. You're an amazing friend. You've always been there for me, especially this past year when all I needed was a good friend."

"Thank you. Now you go talk to Hyde, and I'm going to try and do it with my wife."

Jackie laughed, and her and Fez went their separate ways.

SCENE 5 - FORMAN BASEMENT

Jackie slowly walked down the stairs to the basement. She knew Hyde was down there alone. Everyone was still upstairs making a fuss about Laurie coming home, and Eric had just called from the airport. She knew this was the best time to try and talk to him.

"Damnit Kelso, how long does it take to grab some food?" Hyde asked irritably from his seat. His position hadn't moved since Jackie had stormed out of the basement earlier that day. He sat in his chair, arms crossed, one foot on the table in front of the couch.

"Actually Steven, it's me." Hyde looked up at Jackie standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to each other for once. We haven't done any of that this year, unless it's to insult each other."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

Jackie sighed. "Where we went wrong. How I still love you."

Hyde stared at her for a long time, totally Zen. Then, he all of a sudden seemed to lose it. He stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"Where we went wrong? How you still love me? Jackie, you're with Fez!"

"Not anymore. Steven, I love you. I always have. I always will."

Hyde was quiet for a moment before he spoke. He than sank back down into his chair. "We don't communicate too well."

"No, we don't. That's been the downfall of us every time. That, and the fact that we don't trust one another." She saw his famous smirk after she made that comment.

"I left for Chicago, scared of being rejected. You came after me, saw Kelso in my hotel room, and jumped to conclusions. You left in a fit of rage, and went to Vegas and married the first whore you could find…"

"Stripper"

"That's not the point. I then turned to Fez, a _friend_, for support, and made myself believe I loved him to fill the void where you once were."

Hyde sighed. He was never good at this. "I'm sorry I stayed married to Sam. I felt like it was the easy way out. No love, no passion, no worries about getting hurt. I'm sorry I stayed with her. I never stopped loving you. I always have, and I guess I always will, too"

"I'm sorry I turned to Fez. Ewwww, Fez! What was I thinking?"

They both laughed, and then kissed. Kelso then came running down the stairs.

"Man, am I glad I came home for all this!" Kelso said excitedly. "Jackie, I think you've lost Fez. Laurie is up there whoring herself around him, saying how happy she is she married him, and she's talking about having his babies! Burn!"

Kelso didn't seem to notice Hyde's arm around Jackie, and the smile on their faces. "Who called her up, man?" Hyde asked.

"I did!" Kelso said. "Donna told me Jackie and Fez were together, and I was like no way. You two were perfect together. So, I came up with the plan to call Laurie up and have her come here and break Fez and Jackie up!"

Jackie smiled at Kelso. Normally, she would be furious at such a plan. But it all worked out for the best for her and Fez. She walked over to Kelso and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Michael. You're an amazing friend. Steven and I are happily together again."

"Awww, that's great. Now let's get moving upstairs! Red left to get Eric ½ an hour ago!"

SCENE 6 - FORMAN LIVING ROOM

Everyone had moved into the Forman living room to wait for Red and Eric to arrive back. Kitty sat nervously in Red's chair; Donna sat on the couch next to Fez who had Laurie on top of him. Brooke had shown up with Betsy, and stood behind the couch. Hyde, Kelso, and Jackie entered the room. Kelso walked over to Brooke and Betsy, and Jackie and Hyde sat on the piano bench, holding hands. The group looked over at Jackie and Hyde and smiled.

"Look at that, the lovebirds are back together," Laurie said.

"Look at that, the whore tried to steal, yet another guy from me," Jackie said.

"Worked out good for you," Laurie said.

Jackie smiled at Laurie. "Yes it did."

"Things are slowly going back to normal," Donna stated.

"Does anyone else need another glass of wine? Because I sure do!" Kitty practically yelled. The door burst open before she could go and grab herself another glass. Eric and Red walked in. "Eric!" She screamed as she ran over to her son and enveloped him into a huge hug.

"Hey everyone! Did you miss me? What's going on!"

"Hey there little brother," Laurie said from Fez's lap. "Laurie? Fez? Jackie and Hyde? What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Laurie came back for Fez, and Hyde and Jackie professed their love for each other, thanks to me," Kelso said.

"Yea, and Kelso and Brooke are doing it regularly now, and wants to tie the knot with her," Hyde retorted back.

Brooke looked at Kelso with wide eyes. "Really Michael? You want to marry me?" "

Yea, sure, why not? You are the only girl I'm doing it with now. But we need to move back here, I miss these guys too much."

"Yes Michael! I don't care!" Brooke then embraced Kelso.

"I see. Now where is that kid Randy? I want to kick his ass!" Eric said.

"Well, he tried to sleep with Donna and move in with her, but she freaked out on him and told him she was going away to school. We haven't seen him since," Hyde filled in.

"Thank god. Goldilocks was always trying to eat my candy," remarked Fez.

"Donna…" Eric walked over to where Donna was sitting. Everyone turned their full attention to them. "Listen, Donna, about that break up…I'm so sorry. I just felt like I was holding you back. When I heard you were dating that Randy character, I was extremely jealous. Donna, I never stopped loving you. You were the first thing on my mind when I woke up in the morning, and the last when I fell asleep at night. Donna, I want to marry you."

"Oh! She called that one! Go on Donna, tell him your going to school and nothing is holding you back."

"Jackie!" Donna warned.

"Sorry," she said.

Donna was quiet for a moment. "You broke my heart when you broke up with me. It was hard to get over. I never cared for Randy. He wasn't you. But I can't marry you Eric. You can't hold me back again. I'm going to school. I'm not letting anything stop me."

"I figured you'd say that. So, I'm coming with you. I convinced the program to send me to the University Of Wisconsin."

A huge smile broke out on Donna's face. "Well, how can I say no to that!" Everyone clapped as Donna and Eric embraced.

SCENE 7- FORMAN BASEMENT

The circle. Jackie and Hyde are in one shot, then Donna and Eric, Kelso and Brooke, and Fez and Laurie.

"So, this is the last circle ever, huh?" Eric asked.

"Well, in this basement. Who's to say we won't ever do it again somewhere else man," Hyde said.

"Yes, let's never be apart again," Fez stated.

"Brooke and I are going back to Chicago tomorrow, but we'll be back soon," Kelso said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they embraced their last moment in the circle in the Forman basement. "So, this is really our last night in the basement," Jackie choked out.

"That's a sad thought," Donna said. "We all grew up down here."

"We all fell in love own here," Jackie whispered. She squeezed Hyde's hand and started to cry.

"Jackie, don't," Donna warned. "I'll start."

"What the hell is going on down there? Is that dope I smell? The new owners are moving into this house tomorrow and your smoking dope in the basement! You dumbasses! I'm coming down there and putting my foot up all of your asses!" They heard Red yell from the top of the stairs.

"Ok, I think it's time we all leave. Let's go to the Hub together one last time," Eric said.

One by one, the gang stood up and left the basement. Each took one last look around, soaking it all in. Eric was the last to leave. He stood by the door and took one last look around the basement. "Thanks for the memories." he said. The door then closed softly behind him.

FIN


End file.
